grey_goofandomcom-20200214-history
Terrain Editor/Enviro tab
The functionality of the Enviro Tab in the Terrain Editor = Enviro Tab = Environmental settings control the settings for the map sun, fog, wind, and other environmental effects. You can set whether your map is a night or day map, in addition to altering how Fog of War appears at different levels of reveal as well. Before proceeding with your environment settings, be sure to select a Post FX Chain from the dropdown list so your settings will display as they would ingame. Changing settings such as the map’s brightness can be done by changing the Intensity under Sun. Other environmental aspects like Fog and Clouds can be enabled from this tab as well. * Environment Set Operations ** Save/Load – Save the current Enviro settings to a file for later use or select a set of previously used Enviro settings for use. ** Merge – Combines the current Enviro settings with those in the file selected by listing the additional Enviro settings in the “Current” dropdown menu. ** Post FX Chain – Selects which Post FX chain to use when interpreting Enviro settings. * Fog Settings – Toggles the display of mist/fog in the environment. ** Start – The view distance at which fog begins to display into view. ** End – The view distance at which fog begins to fade out of view. ** Sky % – The visibility of fog in the sky area. ** Color – Tint color of the environmental fog. * Sun Settings ** Intensity – Alters the brightness of the environment sunlight. ** Z Angle – Rotates the sunlight source around the terrain. ** Tilt Angle – Moves the sunlight source lower or higher in relation to the terrain. ** Ambient Color – Color of the ambient environment. ** Diffuse – Color of the light diffusing off the terrain. ** Spec Intensity – Intensity with which light reflects off of surfaces. ** Shadow Bias – Opacity of shadows displayed on the map. ** Day/Night – Denotes the map as a day or night cycle; value of 0 indicates day while a value of 1 indicates nighttime. ** Force Fill Light Alignment – Assigns the additional fill lights to automatic preset locations in relation to the primary sun light. ** Update Sun from Cubemap Lighting – Analyzes the lighting cubemap and automatically sets the sun light parameters based on the cubemap. * Fog of War – Allows editing of the tint and alpha values for unexplored, previously explored, and currently visible Fog of War. ** View – When checked, allows the display and editing of the Fog of War in various states on the editor’s map. If the “View” option is unchecked, terrain will display as if there is no active Fog of War. ** Full – Display settings for unexplored Fog of War. ** Explored – Display settings for previously explored Fog of War. ** None – Display settings for for Currently Visible Fog of War. * SSAO Settings – Settings for the shading and display of dynamically created shadows. ** Radius – Amount that the shader will extend out when generating its effects. ** Intensity – Opacity of ambient lighting occlusion. ** Max Occlusion – Maximum allowable occlusion that will be rendered on the terrain itself. * Particle Light Settings – Alters how particle light is displayed in the map’s environment. ** Alpha Diffuse Multiplier – Changes the diffuse color multiplier in Alpha particles. ** Alpha Additive Multiplier – Changes the additive color multiplier in Alpha particles. ** Bump Emissive Adder – Adds to the emissive bump color for Alpha particles. ** Copy Sun Diffuse – Copy the selected Diffuse color under Sun Settings. * Sky Dome – Background texture or image that will be displayed in the sky area. ** Dome1 *** Z Angle – Angle of the texture displayed on the lower section of the sky area. *** Z Offset – Adjusts the lower skydome further or closer from the ground. ** Dome2 *** Z Angle – Angle of texture displayed on the ceiling/upper section of the sky area. *** Z Offset – Adjusts the ceiling/upper section of the sky area further or closer from the ground. * Cubemap Lighting – Manages settings related to surface reflection lighting. ** Use Level’s Cubemap – Estimates and generates a cubemap from the Skydome settings. ** Intensity – Alters the strength of the cubemap lighting. ** Reset – Reverts cubemap lighting settings to default/none. ** Sky Cube – Selects a file containing a group of cubemap settings. ** Sky Cube with Sun – Selects a file containing a group of cubemap settings that include settings for sun cubemap lighting. * Fill Light Settings – Allows the use of two alternate fill lighting sources on the map. ** Intensity 1 – Sets the brightness/stength of Fill Light 1. *** Z Ang – Sets the Z angle of Fill Light 1. *** Tilt Ang – Sets the tilt angle of Fill Light 1. *** Diffuse – Sets the Diffuse color of Fill Light 1. ** Intensity 2 – Sets the brightness/strength of Fill Light 2. *** Z Ang – Sets the Z angle of Fill Light 2. *** Tilt Ang – Sets the tilt angle of Fill Light 2. *** Diffuse – Sets the Diffuse color of Fill Light 2. * Weather Settings ** Wind Dir – Wind Direction. Represents the direction that the environmental wind blows. ** Environment/Grass Wind Speed – Represents the intensity/speed of the wind for environmental objects which animate based on this setting. ** Cloud Size – Adjusts the size/scale of the cloud shadow projections onto the terrain. ** Cloud Wind Speed – Alters the drift speed of shadows projected by cloud objects onto the terrain. ** Cloud Texture – Selects the texture which is used to render the cloud shadows onto the terrain. · Category:Terrain Editor